Amitié nouvelle, amour naissant
by Niki2906
Summary: Je m'appelle Niki Adams et j'ai 17 ans. Je suis cette année en terminale et je viens juste de changer de lycée. J'entre aujourd'hui dans ma nouvelle école dans laquelle je vais tout redécouvrir. Je m'apprête à refaire ma vie. Nouveau lycée, nouveaux amis, nouveaux professeurs, nouveau foyer,… Oui, j'ai déménagé. ( Deux personnages sont inventés )


Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma première fanfiction d'amour sucré et aussi mon premier one-shoot. Je l'ai écris sans vraiment savoir ce que ça allait donner, sans savoir où j'allais. Mon but premier pour cette fiction, était d'honorer l'amitié qui me lie avec une magnifique femme, Léna, de faire profiter de cette lecture à vous, les lecteurs mais aussi, et surtout, de souhaiter un très bon anniversaire en retard à Léna. En effet, ceci est mon cadeau d'anniversaire avec beaucoup de retard pour toi. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'espère que tu apprécieras. J'y ai mis beaucoup d'amour et y ai passé un peu de temps. Voilà, en espérant que mes cadeaux à chaque fois plutôt originaux te plaisent toujours ( petit clin d'œil à Fliflapflop ! ) ;)

Maintenant, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.

Je m'appelle Niki Adams et j'ai 17 ans. Je suis cette année en terminale et je viens juste de changer de lycée. J'entre aujourd'hui dans ma nouvelle école dans laquelle je vais tout redécouvrir. Je m'apprête à refaire ma vie. Nouveau lycée, nouveaux amis, nouveaux professeurs, nouveau foyer,… Oui, j'ai déménagé. Mes parents étant morts et mon frère n'ayant pas les moyens de m'accueillir, je dois aller vivre chez ma tante jusqu'à ma majorité sauf si mon frère peut m'accueillir ce qui n'est pas près d'arriver. J'adore mon frère, mais vu dans la galère que la mort de nos parents l'a plongée, il ne pourra pas m'accueillir avant un petit moment et puisque je vais bientôt être majeur, je ne vivrais surement jamais avec lui. Pour revenir à mes parents, ils sont tous les deux morts durant les vacances de la Toussaint. Ils rentraient d'une soirée avec des amis lorsque qu'une voiture venant en face d'eux a dévié et leur a foncé dessus. Plus tard, on a su que le conducteur voulait en finir avec la vie, ce qu'il est parvenu à faire quelques temps après. J'avais voulu le résonner, mais je crois que la mort de mes parents l'avait encore plus "motivé". L'arrachement à ma vie natale n'a pas été facile mais était nécessaire. J'ai du laisser mes amis derrière moi. Mes meilleurs amis, mes amis d'enfances, mes amis tout cours, mes connaissances,… Autant dire que ça non plus ça n'a pas été facile, et ça ne l'est toujours pas d'ailleurs mais pour l'instant, j'ai d'autres choses auxquelles je dois penser comme me dépêcher pour ne pas arriver en retard pour mon premier jour de cours. Je descends rapidement les escaliers de la grande maison de ma tante et sors. Heureusement, j'ai déjà repéré le trajet à faire pour aller au lycée qui n'est pas très loin de chez ma tante.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je suis enfin arrivée. J'entre dans un grand hall dont les murs semblent fait de casiers bleus et tourne la tête pour chercher un peu d'aide. Une main s'abat sur mon épaule et je me retourne en sursautant.

" Eh calme ! s'écrit un grand jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

\- Pardon, je… ça m'a surpris.

\- J'ai bien vu, dit-il sèchement. T'es nouvelle ?

\- Ca se voit tant que ça ?

\- Bah, t'es pommé.

\- Ah… Tu sais où je peux trouver de l'aide ?

\- Y'a écrit guide touristique sur ma tête ? demande-t-il sèchement.

\- Dis, t'es toujours aussi sympa ou bien ?...

\- Non, juste avec les nouvelles. Moi c'est Castiel.

\- Niki. Bon, je crois que je vais y aller, je suis sûre que je vais avoir une tonne de paperasse à remplir !

\- Ah oui, bonne chance avec cet imbécile de délégué décoloré.

\- Je vois que tu le portes dans ton cœur. Tu sais où je peux le trouver ?

\- Tu me donne quoi si je te le dis ? demande-t-il un sourire en coin.

\- Toute ma gratitude !

\- Pas top, dit-il peu convaincu. C'est la porte là-bas, dit-il en désignant une porte sur la droite.

\- Cool, merci !" dis-je en partant.

Ce type est étrange. Froid, cassant et moqueur mais plutôt drôle. En tout cas, il est plutôt mignon. Il doit faire environ 1,85 mètre, soit 10 centimètres de plus que moi. Il est plutôt musclé et a des yeux noir avec des reflets rouges flambants. Il s'habille plutôt de façon sombre, mais ça lui va assez bien. Je pousse la porte de la salle des délégué et tombe nez-à-nez avec un grand blond. Il fait environ cinq centimètres de plus que moi, a des yeux bleus clairs, des cheveux très blonds et est un peu moins musclé que Castiel. Je me racle la gorge et dis :

" Excuse-moi, je cherche le délégué…

\- Oh salut, c'est moi. Tu dois être Niki Adams ?

\- Oui, c'est ça. Tiens, c'est mon formulaire, on m'a dit qu'il fallait l'amener aujourd'hui avec une photo.

\- Oui, c'est parfait merci. Tiens, c'est deux ou trois questionnaires qu'il faut que tu remplisses. Rends-les moi au plus tôt.

\- Okay, merci.

\- Tu as visité ?

\- Heu non, pas encore.

\- Bien alors tu le feras après, dit-il en partant. Suis-moi, nous devons aller en cours. "

Je le suis sans un mot tandis que nous sortons de la salle des délégués et traversons le couloirs. En face, se trouve une porte qui semble donner sur ma salle de cours. Le blond m'explique que nous sommes dans la même classe et qu'il sera de ce fait plus facile de lui rendre les papiers. Il me fait entrer et explique au professeur que je suis nouvelle. Le professeur me présente et me fait signe d'aller m'installer au fond. En avançant, je découvre que je dois m'assoir à côté de Castiel qui semble déjà partit ailleurs. Lorsqu'il se rend compte que je dois m'assoir à côté de lui, il me jette un regard dédaigneux et me laisse m'assoir.

" Alors, barbant le délégué, non ?

\- Un peu oui. Il ne parle que de paperasse ou quoi ? Il ne m'a même pas dit son nom tellement il était absorbé dedans !

\- Eh oui, c'est toute la joie de connaitre ce mec.

\- Tu ne l'aime pas, toi, dis-je simplement

\- Bravo Einstein, tu as deviné toute seule ? s'exclame-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

\- Oui, comme une grande ", dis-je sur le même ton en provoquant un sourire en coin sur son visage.

Ce type semble ne sourire que très rarement. Je reporte mon attention sur le reste de ma classe et détaille chaque personne. Il y a un peu de tout. Des bruns, des châtains, des blonds, et même d'autres couleurs insolites tels qu'une sorte de gris-blanc, du violet,… Je n'ai jamais vu une tel diversité dans une salle.

La matinée passe plus rapidement que prévu car je passe mon temps à observer les personnes qui m'entourent. A midi, je sors de la salle et m'apprête à sortir du hall lorsqu'on m'attrape par le bras.

" Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire. Tu as un casier, m'apprends le délégué. C'est le 29.

\- Merci. Et tu sembles aussi avoir oublié de me dire un truc, répondis-je.

\- Ah oui, quoi ? demande-t-il en cherchant.

\- Ton prénom !

\- Ah oui ! Avec tout ça, j'ai totalement oublié. Je m'appelle Nathaniel.

\- Enchanté alors. Bon, je vais y aller, je commence à avoir un peu faim là.

\- Okay, bon appétit. "

Je lui souris en retour et me dirige vers la sortie pour la deuxième fois lorsqu'un groupe de trois filles se postent devant moi. Je les regarde étonnée puis pensant qu'elle n'ont pas fait exprès, tente de les contourner mais elles viennent de nouveau se mettre devant moi.

" Tu comptes aller où comme ça ? me demande une blonde de la même taille que moi.

\- Dehors, dis-je simplement. Tu es ?

\- Peu importe ! Quand je veux te parler, tu restes là, okay ?

\- Holà, on se calme !

\- Tu ne me parles pas comme ça toi ! Bon, je t'explique, tu n'approche pas Nathaniel, c'est compris ? Ni Castiel. Allez, on y va les filles, dit-elle en faisant signe à ses copines pour qu'elles l'a suivent.

\- Elle est malade cette fille…dis-je pour moi-même.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, cette fille est une vraie chieuse, dit une voix derrière moi.

\- Que ? dis-je en me retournant.

\- Salut ! Je m'appelle Lunally, Lunally Evans, dit-elle d'une voix enjouée.

\- Salut, moi c'est Niki.

\- Oui, je sais. Tu manges avec quelqu'un ?

\- Euh… non. Je suis seule en fait.

\- Alors suis-moi ! Je suis avec un groupe d'amies ! Je te les présenterai. "

Je souris pour la remercier et la suis dehors. Nous arrivons vers un banc sur lequel sont assises plusieurs filles. Elles sont quatre. Une petite rousse, une de même taille mais aux cheveux violets, une un peu plus grande brune et une beaucoup plus grande, plus grande que moi, qui elle a des cheveux noirs. Je les salue tandis que Lunally me présente. D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas décris Lunally. Elle doit faire 1,70 mètre soit cinq centimètres de moins que moi. Elle est jolie, avec des formes bien placées, de magnifiques yeux verrons mi-bleus, mi-violet relevés par un fin trait de crayon noir et des cheveux gris-blanc qui lui scier à merveille. Bref, elle est mignonne. Je m'installe sur le banc avec les filles et réponds à plusieurs de leurs questions. J'apprends que la grande aux cheveux noires s'appelle Kim, la petite au cheveux violets s'appelle Violette, la petite rousse est Iris et la brune s'appelle Melody. Au bout de deux heures, nous rentrons et allons en cours.

Rapidement, le soir arrive et les cours s'arrêtent. Je sors et entre en salle des délégués pour voir Nathaniel.

" Excuse-moi Nathaniel, je voulais te rendre les papiers. Je te dérange ?

\- Pas du tout, je fais du trie dans les papiers, on ne s'y retrouve plus ici, m'explique-t-il. C'est sympa à toi de m'avoir ramené les papiers aussi vite, beaucoup auraient mis plus de temps.

\- C'est normal. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu sais qui sont ces trois filles un peu agressive ? Notamment la grande blonde à la tête du groupe.

\- Oh, Ambre…

\- Oui surement. Je pense qu'elle a un faible sur toi car elle m'a défendu de t'approcher.

\- Sérieusement ? dit-il dépité. Ambre est ma sœur, elle est un peu… Enfin tu vois ?...

\- Oui, je vois. Désolée alors mais j'avoue que ça m'a fait bizarre.

\- Je comprends, elle est un peu brutale quand elle veut…

\- Peut être. Bon, je te laisse trier, au revoir. "

Je sors de la pièce et rentre chez moi. Je m'attèle de suite à mes premiers devoirs en mangeant des tartines de chocolats et en buvant un coca. Ensuite, je prends mon ordinateur et me connecte. Quelques secondes plus tard, je réponds à l'appel vidéo de mes deux meilleurs amies. Nous parlons durant deux bonnes heures avant que je ne coupe la conversation pour aller faire le diner. J'allume la télé et regarde le temps que le diner chauffe. Ensuite je zappe sur les musiques et chante sur les titres qui passent. Après avoir mangé, je débarrasse et range tout puis monte dans ma chambre. Dans celle-ci, je prends mon ordinateur portable et écrit un peu mes textes de chansons, puis j'éteins l'ordinateur, attrape ma guitare et gratte un peu en chantant. Vingt minutes plus tard, je mets mon pyjama et plonge dans mon lit. J'envoie quelques sms puis tente de dormir, ce que je parvins à faire en un laps de temps assez cours.

Le lendemain, je me prépare rapidement et file au lycée. J'arrive pile au moment de la sonnerie et rentre un cours in-extremis. Je m'assois à ma place tandis que celle à côté de moi reste vide tout le cours. Je me questionne un peu puis m'intéresse au cours et prends des notes.

La journée passe tout aussi rapidement sauf que je mange seule en écoutant de la musique, en fredonnant les paroles, en inventant d'autres paroles, en les couchant sur le papier,… Oui, j'aime énormément écrire des textes de musiques et chanter.

Une semaine passe et je me fais déjà des amis. Je parle un peu avec Nathaniel et découvre qu'il lui arrive de ne pas parler que de paperasse. Je parle aussi avec Iris, qui est une fille très sympa. Je ris bien avec Kim que je commence à vraiment apprécier. Mais surtout, je parle avec Lunally. Pas des masses, mais un petit peu.

Aujourd'hui, lundi, je m'installe à ma place et découvre que Castiel est revenu. Je souris et en sortant mes affaires, dis :

" Alors, enfin de retour. C'était bien ces petites vacances ? dis-je ironiquement.

\- Oh ça va, tais-toi, s'exclame-t-il méchament.

\- Ouh, monsieur est de mauvaise humeur. Pardon, il fallait me le dire question que je ne t'adresse pas la parole dans ce cas.

\- Oh ça va, il ne faut pas te vexer ma belle, dit-il ironique.

\- Eh, quand l'amabilité sera en solde, cours t'en acheter. En attendant, je préfère reporter mon attention sur le cours. "

Je coupe court à la conversation en me plongeant dans mes notes alors qu'il me regarde étonné. Je ne lui prête pas attention et sors rapidement de la salle lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Mais lorsque je suis dans le couloir, quelqu'un m'attrape par le bras et me pousse contre le mur.

" Eh, je ne t'avais pas dis de rester loin de mon frère toi ? demande une grande blonde que je reconnais comme étant Ambre.

\- Tu as du le mentionner, si. Allez, casse-toi, vas jouer aux barbies poupée."

Je l'a plante là et sors dans le parc pour m'installer sur un banc. Je sors mon carnet de chansons et commence à écrire en fredonnant quelques paroles. Soudain, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, bondit sur le banc et s'assoit sur le dossier. Je relève la tête et découvre Castiel qui arbore un sourire en coin.

" Ta bonne humeur est revenue ? demandai-je moqueuse.

\- Non, je ne suis jamais de bonne humeur mais j'avoue que te voir remballer Ambre la pimbêche comme ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir. C'est tellement rare que quelqu'un lui tienne tête…

\- Bah ça va être de moins en moins rare, dis-je en reportant mon attention sur mon carnet.

\- Ton désinvolte, humeur exécrable, tu joues la rebelle ? demande-t-il moqueur.

\- Et toi, tu joues l'intello ? répondis-je sur le même ton.

\- Ouh mais dis donc maintenant que t'as répondu à Ambre tu te l'a joue ou quoi ? Bah moi qui venais parler en pensant que ce que j'avais dis en cours était pas top…

\- Pas top ? Tu peux pas tout simplement dire que tu veux te faire pardonner ?

\- Non mais t'es folle toi ? Oh, moi, je ne me fais pas pardonner, je ne demande pas pardon et je m'en fous totalement que tu me pardonne ou pas, okay ?

\- On se calme le rebelle de la forêt ! dis-je en relevant la tête vers lui.

\- Okay, c'est bon, je me casse.

\- Fallait le dire que je n'avais qu'à me foutre de ta figure pour que tu t'en aille, je l'aurais fais avant, m'écriai-je en souriant.

\- Okay, j'ai compris le message."

Il commence à s'en aller tandis que je replonge dans mon carnet, mais je relève la tête et pose mon carnet sur le banc pour le rattraper. Je lui cours après et attrape son bras pour le forcer à se retourner. Mais au lieu de se retourner sous ma pression, c'est moi qui vole vers l'avant. Je ne sais de quelle façon, je finis devant lui.

" Fais pas cette tête petite, c'était juste une petite pirouette.

\- Oui enfin si j'ai envie d'en faire, je vais en gym.

\- C'est pour me dire ça que tu m'as rattrapé ? demande-t-il d'un ton sec.

\- Non, c'est bon. Je rigolais toute à l'heure. Dis-moi, on dirait que tu te vexes bien vite quand même.

\- Et toi tu as vraiment un de ces tact…

\- Je dis seulement ce que je pense. Mieux vaut être franc, non ?

\- Oui, mais fait gaffe, la franchise ne paye pas toujours, et j'en sais quelque chose."

Sur ces mots, il s'en va et me laisse là. Je le regarde partir puis reviens sur mon banc. Quelques minutes plus tard, je rentre chez moi pour manger.

L'après midi, j'arrive avec une bonne heure d'avance et croise Nathaniel qui semble être légèrement tendus. Interloquée, je m'approche de lui pour lui parler sans savoir que je risque de m'en mordre les doigts.

" Hey, un problème Nath' ?

\- Heu… Oui. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service ? me demande-t-il les yeux brillant.

\- Ca dépend, c'est quoi ? l'interrogeai-je incertaine.

\- J'ai un mot d'absence à faire signer à Castiel et tu connais notre relation quelque peu tourmantée…

\- Quelque peu ? répétai-je. Bon, okay, je t'aide mais ça ne va pas être du gâteau ton affaire…

\- Merci beaucoup Niki, tu m'enlève une grosse épine du pied.

\- Oui, ça je m'en rends bien compte. Bon, je vais y aller tout de suite. A plus tard. "

Je m'éloigne de lui et sors dans le parc où il me semble avoir aperçu Castiel quelques minutes auparavant. En effet, celui-ci est assit sur un banc du parc avec une guitare sur les genoux et quelques partitions étalées. Je m'approche et toussote pour attirer son attention. Doucement, il relève les yeux vers moi et me détaille avant de demander :

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, il faudrait que tu signe ça, s'te plaît.

\- Eh ben on peut dire que tu es directe toi. Pourquoi tu veux que je signe ça ? Laisse-moi deviner, c'est ce lâche de Nathaniel qui t'a demandé de venir me le faire signer à sa place c'est ça ? Je ne le signerai pas ce foutu papier.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Allez, s'il te plaît, ce n'est qu'un papier après tout !

\- Nathaniel n'a qu'à venir lui-même s'il veut que je le signe, comme un homme, crache-t-il en grattant machinalement les cordes de sa guitare.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui voulait te faire pardonner hier ? Disons que si tu le signe, j'oublie et te pardonne.

\- Ah ah, je t'ai déjà dis que je ne demandais jamais le pardon de personne. Et puis, tu es bien opportuniste toi.

\- Oui, alors ?

\- Hors de question. De plus, c'est plutôt à toi de te faire pardonner puisque tu m'as remballé alors que je suis venu te voir.

\- A moi ? J'espère que tu te fous de moi ! Bon, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je m'en aille.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. "

Je lève les yeux au ciel et me retourne en direction du lycée. Je marche jusqu'à la salle des délégués et entre pour reporter les paroles de Castiel à Nathaniel et lui dire que je ne peux réaliser cette mission vu l'énorme problème, Castiel, que j'ai a affronter.

" Nath' ?

\- Hum ? Tu as vu Castiel ? demande-t-il en levant la tête vers moi.

\- Heu oui… Justement.

\- Et ?

\- Bah il n'a pas voulu signer.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas, c'est Castiel après tout. Mais je me disais que puisque tu es une femme et que tu a l'air d'être plutôt persuasive tu allais réussir… Il a dit quoi ?

\- Que si tu étais un homme, il fallait que tu y aille toi-même.

\- Je vois. Tu veux bien réessayer une fois ?

\- Okay, mais juste une."

Il hoche la tête et me regarde partir en direction du parc du lycée où se trouve Castiel. Celui-ci m'entend arriver, mais ne daigne pas relever la tête lorsque j'arrive près de lui.

" Niki, encore toi… Tu es vraiment têtu !

\- Je peux en dire de même pour toi ! Nathaniel ne me lâche pas non plus…

\- Je comprends, mais je ne signerai pas. Je suis convaincu qu'il ne fait ça que pour me renvoyer.

\- Nathaniel ? Faire ça pour te renvoyer ? Je ne sais pas…Bon, en tout cas je comprends alors je vais aller lui rendre le papier mais tu me devras un service alors, ne l'oublie pas.

\- Tu ne perds pas le nord, toi, dit-il soulagé.

\- Non, jamais. Bon j'y vais du coup. "

Je le salue et m'en vais de nouveau en direction de la salle des délégués. A l'intérieur, je tombe directement sur Nathaniel qui semble m'attendre.

" Je n'ai pas réussit à lui faire signer, désolé, dis-je simplement.

\- Je n'aurai jamais du te demander… Moi qui pensais que tu y arriverais, je me demande pourquoi je t'ai fais confiance, s'exclame-t-il mi-énervé, mi-déçu.

\- Quoi ? Non mais attends, j'essaye de te rendre un service et toi au lieu de me dire merci d'avoir essayer alors que ça n'est pas une tâche facile, tu m'engueule ! Même toi tu n'aurais pas réussit à récupérer ce papier signé, enfin, surtout toi. "

Sur ces paroles, je sors de la salle et me dirige directement en cours. L'après-midi passe tranquillement et les cours se termine enfin quelques heures plus tard. Pas pressée, je traine un peu et demande quelques explication au professeur qui me les donne volontiers. Ensuite, je me rends à mon casier et change quelques livres avant de me diriger vers la sortie lorsque j'entends des cris. Je me retourne et m'enfonce dans les couloirs pour découvrir la provenance des dis cris. Quelques couloirs plus loin, je retrouve Castiel et Nathaniel prêt à se frapper dessus. Castiel qui est plus grand et plus fort a plaqué Nathaniel contre un casier et est prêt à lui mettre une droite lorsque je m'interpose. J'attrape son poigner de derrière et lui dis d'arrêter, mais il ne m'écoute pas. Nathaniel me repousse et j'atterris lourdement contre les casier. Je me relève rapidement et m'interpose totalement entre les deux hommes. J'attrape le poing de Castiel et d'un mouvement de tête, fais comprendre à Nathaniel qu'il doit s'en aller. Celui-ci ne se fait pas prier et s'en va immédiatement en voyant mon regard noir. Je retiens Castiel alors que celui-ci tente de le rattraper. Ayant du mal à le contrôler et finis donc par le tirer dans un couloir au fond du lycée et le plaque contre les casiers. Je ne sais d'où je tire cette force qui me permet de plus ou moins le contrôler. Je plonge ensuite mes yeux bleu dans ses yeux noirs et attends un peu. Cinq minutes plus tard, aucun mot ni aucun geste n'a était prononcé ou fait. Je le lâche puis commence à partir tranquillement hors du lycée sans rien dire mais Castiel me retient et me tire en arrière si bien que j'atterris contre lui.

" On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris toute à l'heure ? demande-t-il sèchement.

\- Ce qui m'a pris de quoi ? De t'empêcher de le frapper ? Je me suis simplement dis que cette fois il aurait une vraie excuse pour te renvoyer si tu le faisais, alors j'ai fait en sorte que cette excuse ne soit pas une réalité.

\- Mais merde, je ne t'ai rien demandé ! s'écrit-il.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me demande pour que je fasse des choix. Que je t'apprécie ou non, j'aurais tout de même agis.

\- Putain mais t'es réellement chiante ! Ca fait à peine quelques semaines que tu es là et tu me gâches déjà le plaisir de le frapper !

\- Bon écoute, toi aussi tu commences à me souler, dis-je en commençant à m'énerver ma voix allant crescendo. D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas le seul à me souler. Toute à l'heure, je tente d'aider Nathaniel mais n'y parviens pas et finis par m'engueuler avec lui, je t'aide encore plus en acceptant de ne pas te faire signer le mot et maintenant que je t'aide une nouvelle fois, je me fais encore engueuler, alors il y en a ras le bol ! criai-je en m'énervant sérieusement pour la première fois depuis que je suis arrivée. Maintenant, je vais rentrer chez moi et me poser parce que cette journée ma soulée ! Ciao ! "

Je me dégage vivement de son emprise et pars hors du lycée. D'un pas pressé mais surtout énervé, je prends la direction de ma maison sans faire attention au paysage qui défile autour de moi. Soudain, une main s'abat sur mon épaule en me faisant sursauter. Je me retourne brusquement et m'apprête à protester auprès de Castiel qui se trouve maintenant devant moi, mais il plaque sa main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire. Je le fusille des yeux tandis qu'il enlève doucement sa main de ma bouche.

" Tu t'es engueuler avec Nathaniel ? demande-t-il simplement.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? crachai-je énervée.

\- Absolument rien, mais je m'informe. Alors ?

\- Tu me fatigues à toujours te trouver une excuse.

\- Et toi, tu me fatigues à toujours avoir un truc à redire.

\- Tu peux parler !

\- Tu viens d'en faire la démonstration !

\- Toi aussi !

\- Non, je… commence-t-il.

\- Ca va, stop. Si tu es venu pour me critiquer, je te ferais remarquer que ça n'est pas réellement le moment alors… le coupai-je brusquement.

\- Okay… Bon alors je crois qu'il faut que je te remercie.

\- C'est ce qui serait le plus adéquat mais te connaissant…

\- Merci.

\- Pardon ? m'exclamai-je surprise.

\- Tu m'as bien entendu, je ne me répéterai pas.

\- Waah, j'en tomberais presque sur les fesses, commentai-je.

\- Ce serait une vision très comique ", dit-il moqueur.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et reprends mon chemin sans rien dire.

" Attends tu compte partir comme ça sans rien dire ? me demande-t-il étonné.

\- Bah oui pourquoi ?

\- Je viens de te remercier, moi, Castiel, et tu compte t'en aller comme ça ?

\- Bah ouai. C'est peut être une grande avancée pour toi, mais moi j'ai l'habitude des personnes poli alors... Au revoir.

\- Mais..."

Je le plante de là et pars en direction de ma maison sans me retourner. Tout le long du chemin, je souris.

Le lendemain, je m'habille d'une tunique rouge et d'un leggings noir, laisse mes cheveux onduler le long de mes côtes et sors avec mon sac sur l'épaule. Lentement, je marche jusqu'au lycée en écoutant de la musique et en chantonnant. Lorsque j'arrive dans la salle de classe, je m'assois à ma place et garde les écouteurs sur les oreilles en attendant le professeur d'histoire. Au bout de quelques minutes, je sens une présence près de moi et découvre Nathaniel devant mon bureau.

" Désolé de te déranger, mais je voulais te dire un truc…

\- Je t'écoute, dis-je d'un ton casant.

\- Je coulais m'excuser pour hier… Je… J'ai peut être un peu exagéré, enfin je suis peut être aller trop loin dans mes paroles…

\- Un peu ? Peut être ? Si c'est pour faire des demi-excuses tu peux t'en abstenir, je ne compte pas te forcer.

\- Non mais…

\- Laisse tomber. Je n'aime pas qu'on se foute de moi. Tu t'es servit de moi pour que je fasse le sale travail à ta place, puis pour me rejeter la faute et enfin tu n'as été capable que de te disputer avec Castiel. Alors, laisse tomber.

\- Je…

\- Eh le blond décoloré, vire de là, j'ai envie de m'assoir. Et puis, elle t'a dit de t'en aller alors va-t-en !

\- Te mêle pas de ça le rouquin !

\- Oh oh oh ! Castiel, c'est sympa de m'aider, mais je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller…commençai-je.

\- Donc tu peux t'en aller maintenant, s'exclame Nathaniel avec un sourire vainqueur.

\- Et toi Nathaniel, tu as bien fais de l'ouvrir. Je t'ai demandé de t'en aller. Ne reviens pas me voir si ce n'est pas pour t'excuser sincèrement.

\- Mais…

\- Non Nathaniel, pas de mais. Maintenant, peux-tu t'en aller, j'aimerai réviser un peu. " dis-je en baissant la tête sur mes notes.

Il me fixe un instant, surpris, puis s'en va la tête basse. Le remord me tord un peu l'estomac mais je sais qu'il vaut mieux que je fasse ça pour pouvoir mieux lui pardonner après. Je reporte ma concentration sur mes notes et lis le cours d'histoire que je connais déjà sur le bout des doigts. J'ai des fourmis dans la nuque et sens le regard de quelqu'un posé sur moi. Lentement, je relève la tête et découvre le regard de Castiel me fixe. Il plonge ses yeux noirs profond dans les miens et j'attends patiemment qu'il exprime ses pensées.

" Bon tu te décides à me dire ce que tu penses ? dis-je agacée.

\- Tu l'as magnifiquement remballé ! dit-il amusé.

\- Tu es fatiguant.

\- Possible en tout cas tu es bien la première à enfin remettre Nathaniel à sa place.

\- Oui bah bientôt c'est toi que je vais remettre en place, le menaçai-je.

\- Oh mais c'est qu'elle mort la tigresse !

\- Oui, eh bien justement la tigresse va bientôt te foutre ses griffes dans la figure si tu ne la laisse pas réviser tranquillement.

\- Hum… Je me tais pour l'instant, mais seulement pour l'instant ", dit-il amusé.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et replonge dans mes notes d'histoire. J'ai du mal à me concentrer et relève rapidement la tête pour regarder de nouveau Castiel.

" Tu ne veux pas réviser un peu au lieu de me fixer comme ça ?

\- Moi réviser ? Trop peu pour moi !

\- Tu préfère me regarder ?

\- Tu deviens prétentieuse dis donc.

\- A moins que je ne l'ai toujours été.

\- Non, je n'y crois pas.

\- Ah oui, et pourquoi ?

\- Hum, je ne sais pas, ça se voit.

\- Si tu le dis. Tu t'en sors comment en histoire ?

\- Bof et toi ?

\- Bien, je crois. J'ai toujours aimé. Pourquoi tu dis bof ? Tu ne comprends pas, ou tu n'aime pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne m'y intéresse pas vraiment, je ne suis pas un grand bosseur. Et puis, on ne m'a jamais enseigné cette matière de façon à ce qu'elle soit intéressante.

\- Tu veux que j'essaye de te l'enseigner ?

\- Sérieusement ? Non, c'est sympa mais comme je t'ai dit, je ne suis pas un grand bosseur.

\- Alors tu es quoi ? demandai-je intriguée.

\- Hum… Un musicien.

\- Tu joues ?

\- Oui, de la guitare.

\- Oh, sympa.

\- Et toi ?

\- Guitare aussi et du piano. J'aime bien chanter et écrire aussi mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Jamais personne ne m'a entendu. Je chante pour moi. Bref, je dois réviser. "

Il hoche la tête et me regarde intrigué tandis que je plonge dans mes notes en m'efforçant à me concentrer sur celle-ci. Cinq minutes plus tard, le professeur d'histoire arrive et nous distribue les fiches de contrôle. Pile le sujet que je maitrise ! Je gribouille quelques rapide notes sur mon brouillon et écrit mon introduction, mes paragraphes et la conclusion. Je finis deux heures plus tard et rends deux feuilles double bien remplie de connaissances. Fière de moi, je sors de la salle et me dirige vers mon casier pour prendre mes affaires de sport. Ceci fait, je me dirige vers le gymnase et attends le professeur avec mes écouteurs dans les oreilles.

" Hey ! Toujours avec ta musique toi ! s'écrit Lunally en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

\- Que veux-tu ? J'adore ! On fait quoi comme sport ?

\- Basket. Apparemment il y a un nouveau qui vient spécialement pour les cours de basket ici. On m'a dit qu'il été plutôt pas mal, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Tu es irrécupérable ! m'exclamai-je en riant doucement.

\- Salut les p'tiotes ! s'écrit une voix près de nous.

\- Salut Kim ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Niquel et vous ?

\- La même.

\- Sympa ta tenu Niki.

\- Merci. Oh, voilà le prof'."

Nous nous levons et écoutons les conseils et instructions de notre professeur de sport. Il divise la classe en deux groupes et nous propose un match de basket. Nous nous échauffons puis nous plaçons sur le terrain près à jouer. Le match commence et je galope sur le terrain en mettant toute l'énergie possible pour gagner le ballon et surtout gagner tout court. J'attrape le ballon et pars rapidement en contre-attaque, fais la passe et tente de me rendre libre pour avoir le ballon mais mon équipe le perds et je replis. L'autre équipe se fait des passe puis lorsque je vais pour défendre sur Castiel, quelqu'un me pousse dans le dos et je lui rentre dedans. N'étant pas sur ses appuis, il tombe avec moi si bien que nous finissons tout deux à terre.

" Désolé, dis-je en me relevant et en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à faire de même.

\- Pas grave. Il fallait le dire si tu avais tellement envie de moi, pas besoin de me sauter dessus ", dit-il en riant.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, me recoiffe et ris en repartant en défense. Le jeu continu durant un petit moment. Mon équipe marque souvent et je marque aussi beaucoup mais le score reste serré. Soudain, j'attrape le ballon et court vers le panier. Je saute, tire mais quelqu'un me pousse alors que je suis en l'air et je retombe sur ma cheville en un craquement sourd. J'étouffe un cri et repaire Ambre en train de rire. Mon professeur approche et intime à Nathaniel d'amener Ambre chez la directrice puis vient me voir.

" Où as-tu mal, Niki ?

\- C'est la cheville mais ça va.

\- Lève toi pour voir. "

Je tente de me lever mais manque de tomber en m'appuyant sur ma cheville. Mon professeur de sport fronce les sourcil et me fait m'assoir. Il me retire ma chaussure et inspecte ma cheville.

" Ca n'est pas grand-chose mais mieux vaut aller mettre un peu de froid et de pommade. Castiel, viens là. Emmène Niki à l'infirmerie s'il te plait."

Il hoche la tête et laisse notre professeur repartir. Je me lève et tente fièrement de marcher en faisant abstraction de la douleur, ce qui est plutôt dur.

" Bon, tu me dis lorsque tu auras décidé d'arrêter de faire l'imbécile et que tu voudras bien que je t'aide.

\- Quoi, mais je…

\- Pas de mais. Arrête de faire la fière et laisse-moi t'aider pour la première fois de ma vie.

\- Okay, avec de tel arguments, je ne peux rien faire."

Il sourit et place sa main sur ma taille en prenant mon bras de l'autre pour m'aider à marcher. Doucement, nous avançons mais ça ne semble pas être assez rapide pour lui et je me sens un peu embarrassée.

" Bon, là on dirait un vrai escargot alors…"

Ne me laissant pas le temps de protester, il passe une main sous mon épaule et l'autre sous mes genoux en me soulevant de terre. J'étouffe un hoquet de surprise mais ne fais aucune remarque. Nous arrivons beaucoup plus rapidement à l'infirmerie et je laisse l'infirmière me soigner sans regarder Castiel. Elle lui fait signe qu'il peut partir et il s'exécute aussitôt. Je ne ressors de l'infirmerie qu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard avec un bandage de fortune au pied et une sorte de petite atèle. Je boite tranquillement jusqu'au gymnase, attrape mes affaires et pars directement me changer. Une fois ma tenue revêtue, je sors du gymnase et croise Nathaniel.

" Niki ! m'appelle-t-il. Je suis désolé pour ma sœur, elle est un peu…

\- Débile ? J'avais remarqué. Elle n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier en tout cas.

\- Parce que tu es mon amie et que tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Castiel ce qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

\- Peut être parce que tout le monde ne prends pas le temps d'essayer de voir qui il est.

\- A part une grosse bourrique qui passe sa vie à casser les autres ?

\- Ce n'est pas en disant ce genre d'obscénités que tu vas redevenir mon ami tu sais…

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi être ami avec lui ? Il est…

\- Il est quoi ? demandai-je sérieusement énervée.

\- Oui, je suis quoi ? demande une voie derrière moi.

\- Castiel. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est une conversation entre Niki et moi, tu n'as pas à venir interférer dedans.

\- Sauf lorsque la conversation me concerne !

\- Même lorsqu'elle te concerne. En plus nous ne parlions pas de toi à la basse. Va t'en maintenant, on parle.

\- Non. Hors de question, surtout si tu me le demande comme ça.

\- Oh oh oh stop ! Nathaniel, tu baisse encore d'un cran dans mon estime ! Tu es… oh et puis laisse tomber ! Viens Castiel, s'il te plait, on s'en va.

\- Mais…!

\- Castiel, s'il te plait…

\- Okay, c'est bon, on y va. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre petit blond décoloré ! crache-t-il à l'intention de Nathaniel.

\- Et lui, il ne baisse pas dans ton estime ?

\- Non parce que contrairement à toi, lui a une bonne raison de te répliquer ce genre de chose ! Et contrairement à toi, il ne m'a pas accusé, sa sœur ne m'a pas poussé pour me faire mal et j'en passe ! dis-je en m'approchant dangereusement de lui, énervée.

\- Niki, c'est bon, allez viens. " s'exclame Castiel en me rattrapant.

Il me tire à lui et m'aide à marcher jusqu'à mon casier tandis que je bougonne.

" Calme-toi Niki.

\- Mais enfin, il commence à sérieusement m'agacer !

\- Je n'avais pas remarqué…

\- Très drôle.

\- Je sais, je sais. Allez, prends tes affaires et suis-moi.

\- Où ? On a cours.

\- Non, elle est pas là la prof'.

\- Ah, bon d'accord alors, mais où va-t-on ?

\- Tu verras. "

Je souris malgré moi et attrape mes affaires pour le suivre. Nous marchons en silence un petit moment. Castiel prends son portable et ses écouteurs puis m'en tend un. Surprise, je l'attrape et le place dans mon oreille. Quelques secondes plus tard le son d'une musique retentit.

" J'aime beaucoup.

\- Tu connais ?

\- Non, enfin maintenant si, dis-je avec un sourire légèrement forcé.

\- Tu es toujours énervée, hein ? me demande-t-il sans me regarder.

\- Non, enfin, si un peu. Il m'a vraiment agacé.

\- Tu comprends ce que je vis tout les jours depuis longtemps, maintenant.

\- Tu n'exagères pas un peu là ?

\- Je ne pense pas, non.

\- Si tu le dis. Tu veux bien me dire où on va maintenant ?

\- Mais tu es une vraie curieuse ma parole !

\- Oui, mais je l'assume. " dis-je en souriant sincèrement cette fois-ci.

Doucement je le suis encore sur un petit bout de chemin mais je ne suis pas très rapide et je ralentis de beaucoup le mouvement.

" Tu es vraiment lente !

\- C'est pas de ma faute !

\- Ah oui, c'est la faute à qui alors ?

\- A cette peste de blonde alias la sœur de Nathaniel.

\- Oh Ambre. Je vois que tu l'as porte vraiment dans ton cœur.

\- Que veux-tu, c'est l'amour fou entre elle et moi.

\- Je vois ça. Allez viens, je vais t'aider.

\- M'aider ?

\- Oui, à avancer plus vite, parce que sinon on est pas près d'arriver."

Je lève les yeux au ciel mais le laisse faire. Je m'attends à ce qu'il passe son bras sous mon épaule mais au lieu de ça, il me soulève au-dessus du sol. Malgré la surprise, je ne proteste pas. Je le laisse ma porter sur plusieurs centaines de mètres jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive devant un immeuble. Castiel entre le code et monte les escaliers tout en me portant. Nous montons jusqu'en haut de l'immeuble puis Castiel me pose à terre. Il prend une clé dans sa poche et l'enfouie dans la serrure puis pousse la porte et me reprend dans ses bras. Nous passons la porte qui se referme derrière nous puis avance tranquillement.

" Voici mon paradis.

\- C'est un peu étrange.

\- Quoi ? Cet endroit est très bien !

\- Mais non, je ne parle pas de ça. C'est très bien mais je parlais de la façon dont on est rentré.

\- Oui, j'avoue que c'est étrange. Tu sais que tu es la première femme qui vient ici ?

\- Ah bon ? Je suis flattée dans ce cas, et encore plus vu la façon dont tu m'as fait rentrer.

\- Ne te fais pas d'idée, c'était juste pour ne pas trainer.

\- Je sais, je ne suis pas bête, je disais seulement ça pour te faire marcher et j'y suis parvenue apparemment.

\- Tu es fatigante Niki.

\- C'est ça, c'est ça. Oh, c'est ton chien ? demandai-je en voyant un chien arriver vers nous.

\- Oui mais…"

Je m'accroupie et attends que le chien arrive puis lorsque c'est le cas, je le laisse sentir ma main . J'attends que ce soit lui qui m'approche ce qu'il fait quelques secondes plus tard. C'est après ça que je le caresse et ris un peu avec lui puis me relève difficilement pour fixer Castiel dans les yeux.

" Tu disais ?

\- Bah rien du coup… Tu es la première à ne pas avoir peur de mon chien.

\- Je suis première en beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui dis donc. Il s'appelle comment ?

\- Démon.

\- Ca lui va bien et puis, c'est classe !

\- Je trouve aussi."

Nous allons nous assoir et parlons durant deux bonnes heures de tout et de rien mais surtout de musique. J'apprends qu'il faisait avant partit d'un groupe composé d'un garçon de ma classe nommé Lysandre et de Nathaniel mais qu'ils se sont séparés à cause de leur mauvaise relation. La conversation dérive et nous nous mettons à parler de Nathaniel.

" Fait attention à lui, il cherche seulement à se venger.

\- Se venger ? De qui ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas sur que je doive te le dire mais bon maintenant que j'ai commencé… Nathaniel cherche à se venger de moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il y a deux ans, ça copine l'a trompé et la personne avec qui elle l'a trompé , c'était moi.

\- Oh, dur.

\- A l'époque, on était dans le même groupe. On était pas vraiment pote mais bon… Bref, il a toujours voulu se venger et je pense qu'il compte le faire maintenant, avec toi…

\- Comment ça avec moi ? Pourquoi lui servirais-je de vengeance ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de me faire des amie de la gente féminine, et disons que tu dois être l'une des seules avec qui je parle. Tu es donc, d'après lui, l'une des seules qui peut m'atteindre. Je précise bien, d'après lui. Il veut surement t'éloigner de moi et se rapprocher de moi pour ça. Je ne dis pas que ça n'est que pour ça, mais fais attention.

\- Hum… Tu ne serai pas un peu paranoïaque ? dis-je en riant.

\- N'importe quoi.

\- En tout cas, moi c'est Ambre qui me sort par les oreilles et je pense sérieusement à me venger d'elle.

\- Ca n'est pas très futé mais ça peut être marrant.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'être futé là. Une idée pour moi ?

\- Tague son casier.

\- Pourquoi pas. J'essayerai. Bon, en tout cas, je dois y aller. Merci de m'avoir changé les idées, à demain. "

Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue pour lui dire au revoir, embrasse Démon et sors clopin-clopant du balcon extérieur. Je mets un peu de temps à descendre puis marche lentement jusqu'à ma maison. J'arrive dix petites minutes après chez moi et m'affale sur mon lit. Au bout d'un petit moment, je me lève et m'assois au piano. Peu à peu mes doigts filent de plus en plus vite sur le clavier et je me mets à chanter un air qui me passe par la tête.

La semaine passe rapidement et lorsque le jeudi arrive, je reste au lycée plus longtemps pour terminer quelques devoirs de dernières minutes assez important. Lorsque je finis ceux-ci, je me rends compte qu'il ne reste plus personne dans le lycée et décide de sortir de celui-ci. Soudain, un bruit attire mon attention. Le bruit vient du fond du couloir. Intriguée, je m'approche doucement dans le noir et marche jusqu'au dernier casier. D'un seul coup, quelqu'un surgit et je sursaute.

" Oh pardon, je t'ai fait peur ? " demande un grand jeune homme.

Devant moi se trouve un jeune homme d'environ 1,80 mètres, aux magnifiques yeux bleus et marron. Il a de beaux cheveux blancs avec une mèche grise qui lui tombe devant les yeux. Il a le physique d'un sportif mais est un peu moins musclé que Castiel. Il porte une chemise blanche surmontée d'un manteau noir au style victorien. Il porte aussi un foulard bleu turquoise et un pantalon moulant noir. Je dois avouer que malgré son style quelque peu étrange, que j'apprécie, il est très mignon.

" Ca va ? me demande-t-il gentiment.

\- Heu oui, pardon. Ca m'a surprise, c'est tout. Désolée.

\- Non, c'est moi. Je suis Lysandre.

\- Enchanté, moi c'est Niki.

\- Ah c'est donc toi la nouvelle de notre classe ? Celle que Castiel semble apprécier.

\- Heu oui, enfin je crois, dis-je légèrement embrassée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure tardive ?

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question.

\- C'est vrai. Je révisais et terminais quelques devoirs de dernières minutes. A toi.

\- Je…

\- Lysandre, qu'est-ce tu fous, ça fait… Niki, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demande Castiel qui surgit d'une porte que je n'avais encore jamais remarqué.

\- J'ai encore le droit d'être ici, m'écriai-je sur la défensive devant son ton accusateur.

\- Oh tout doux, me taquine-t-il. Lys', tu peux aller voir ma guitare, s'il te plait, elle a un problème je crois, demande-t-il en intimant à l'intéressé de s'en aller.

\- Ouaip, j'y vais tout de suite. A plus tard Niki, me lance-t-il en disparaissant derrière la porte d'où Castiel est apparut quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Tu m'expliques ? demandai-je lorsque Lysandre est partit.

\- De quoi ?

\- Oh me prends pas pour une gourde, tu as bien compris ce dont je parle.

\- Ah parce que tu n'en ai pas une ?

\- Va te faire. Alors ?

\- C'est pas en me montrant autant de politesse que je vais te le dire, me dit-il en se renfrognant.

\- Tu m'as cherché ! m'exclamai-je outrée. Bon aller, désolée, tu peux m'expliquer ce que vous faites tout les deux ici ? Il me semble avoir vu que Nathaniel est encore là…

\- Oui, c'est le cas. Bon, je crois que je te dois une explication. Est-ce que je peux avoir confiance en toi pour que tu ne dises rien ?

\- Oui, promis. "

Je le suis derrière la mystérieuse porte et descends les escaliers derrière lui. Quelques marches plus tard, je me retrouve dans une grande salle remplie d'instruments divers et variés. Il y a des guitare, un piano, une batterie, un micro, des enceintes,… Mes yeux deviennent ronds face à cette salle qui pour moi ressemble de très près au paradis.

" Lysandre et moi répétons ici. Je joue de la guitare ou de la batterie tandis que Lysandre chante et joue aussi un peu des deux. Comme je te l'ai dit, nous avons fait partis d'un groupe avant et Nathaniel est au courant. Il nous permet de répéter ici et nous a prêté la clé de ce local mais il ne faut pas que ça se sache. Ca pourrait nous nuire à tout les trois, m'explique Castiel. Tu ne nous dénonceras pas ?

\- Mais bien sur que non ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? m'exclamai-je irritée.

\- Je préfère m'en assurer, avec les filles qu'on a dans ce lycée…

\- Hé ! Ca c'est pas cool ! Tu me compare à des filles tel que Ambre et sa bande de caniches apprivoisés, m'écriai-je agacée. Je crois que je vais y aller avant que tu ne t'enfonce encore plus.

\- Oh c'est bon, ça va, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Non, je ne sais pas. Comment veux-tu que je sache ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses de moi et je ne sais rien de toi.

\- Tu sais que je suis guitariste, tu connais les deux endroits où je passe la plupart de mon temps, tu connais mon chien.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Pour toi. Tu penses que ce n'est rien car tu ne sais pas ce que ça représente pour moi.

\- Comment pourrais-je le savoir, tu cache tes sentiments au autres…

\- Non, pas à tout le monde.

\- Peut être, mais à la plupart des gens.

\- Et que veux-tu, que je te dise tout de moi comme ça, sur le tas ? Ce n'est pas mon genre, désolée.

\- Hum… Bon, je crois que je vais y aller. Il se fait tard, à bientôt. "

Je monte doucement les escaliers en le laissant en plan mais j'entends des bruits derrière moi et découvre Castiel une marche en-dessous de moi. Je le détaille étonnée et demande :

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je te raccompagne chez toi.

\- C'est bon, c'est gentil mais je connais le chemin, je ne vais pas me perdre.

\- Ahah, très drôle. Allez, je te raccompagne, toute façon, je n'ai que ça à faire.

\- Comme tu veux. On ne t'attend pas chez toi ?

\- A part mon chien, personne ne m'attend jamais chez moi.

\- Et tes parents ?

\- Je suis émancipé. Mes parents ne… vivent pas avec moi.

\- Oh, désolée, dis-je gênée. Du coup, t'es seul pour les vacances.

\- Ouai, seul avec ma guitare et mon chien. Et surement Lysandre aussi.

\- Tu veux venir chez moi pendant les vacances ?

\- Pourquoi ? Et tes parents ?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas cool de passer noël seul et ne t'inquiète pas pour mes parents, ils sont morts.

\- Oh. Tu vis seule ?

\- Non, avec ma tante, mais elle n'est jamais là alors c'est comme si j'étais seule. Et puis, elle va partir en vacances tandis que je reste ici alors…

\- Tu ne t'entends pas avec elle ? demande-t-il visiblement très intéressé.

\- Si, si, je l'aime beaucoup, mais je ne l'a vois pas souvent. Elle a beaucoup de travail alors… Bref, ma proposition te tente ou pas ?

\- Hum… Pourquoi pas mais je ne peux pas laisser Démon tout seul.

\- Oh, mais amène-le ici, il n' a pas de problème. Démon est adorable !

\- Tu l'apprécie ? demande-t-il étonné.

\- Bien sur ! Ton chien est très sympa et puis, j'adore les animaux. C'est d'accord dans ce cas ?

\- Disons que oui. Tu n'es pas nouvelle pour rien toi…

\- Développe.

\- Personne, de censé, connaissant assez mon mauvais caractère ne m'aurait proposé ça.

\- Oh, je connais déjà ton sale caractère mais je ne m'arrête pas à ça, contrairement aux autres, dis-je en souriant. Bon, à demain."

Je souris, lui lance un dernier regard puis ferme la porte derrière moi sans me départir de mon sourire de contentement. je prépare à manger pour le diner puis dès que j'ai finis, j'attrape mon portable et compose le numéro de Lunally.

" Allo ?

\- Salut Lunally, c'est Niki. Je voulais te proposer de venir passer une soirée entre potes pendant les vacances. Castiel sera là et je pensais inviter Lysandre aussi. Ca te tente ?

\- Juste nous quatre ? demande-t-elle.

\- Oui pourquoi, ça te dérange ?

\- Pas du tout, je suis partante. J'ai déjà des idées de ce qu'on pourra faire !

\- Oula, j'ai peur de ce que tu vas nous sortir.

\- Mais non, faut pas.

\- Bon, on en reparle demain. Bisous."

Je raccroche le téléphone en souriant. C'est fou comme tout peut changer en peu de temps. Il y a quelques mois, je pleurais mes parents mort dans un accident et je quittais mes amis triste pour aller vivre chez ma tante en espérant revenir d'ici peu chez moi mais maintenant, tout a changé. Je me suis fait des amis à une vitesse ahurissante, j'ai découvert des choses,… Et même la non-présence de ma tante ne me dérange plus, au contraire, j'en profite. Lunally et moi nous sommes énormément rapprocher et autant dire que parler avec elle me fait un bien fou. Une amitié forte est née entre nous, en si peu de temps. Elle m'a accueillit les bras ouvert, m'a compris, m'a aidé. Sans elle, rien n'aurait été pareil. Décidée à lui rendre la pareille, je m'endors en cherchant une solution.

Le lendemain arrive et les cours avec. Je me lève d'un bond de mon lit heureuse de savoir que je serai en vacances dès ce soir. Tranquillement, je me prépare. J'enfile une un sweat bordeaux à capuche ainsi qu'un jean moulant noir pourvu de chaînes. Ensuite, j'applique un peu de poudre, du blush, du mascara et un trait d'Eye liner. Je mets quelques bijoux, enfile mes vans bordeaux et attrape mon sac de cours de la même couleur puis sors de la maison les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Heureuse, je marche joyeusement sur la route du lycée en fredonnant des paroles qui me viennent à l'esprit. Soudain, quelqu'un me saute au cou et manque de me faire tomber.

" C'est les vacances ! chantonne Lunally.

\- Lunally ! Tu es folle ma parole. Les vacances ne sont que ce soir.

\- Peu importe, c'est comme si on y était déjà ! J'ai tellement hâte. On va pouvoir passer du temps ensemble et puis c'est les vacances de Noël ! C'est génial !

\- Ahah oui. Allez, on ferait mieux d'aller en cours.

\- T'as raison. Allons-y !"

Bras dessus, bras dessous nous marchons jusqu'au lycée en riant. Nous pénétrons dans la salle de cours prête à passer une dernière journée dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Elle me fait signe et s'éloigne à sa place. C'est à ce moment que je remarque que son voisin n'est autre que Lysandre, l'ami de Castiel. Apparemment, vu la façon dont elle le regarde, elle n'est pas insensible à son charme. J'ai trouvé comment je peux lui rendre la pareille de son aide. Tout sourire, je me dirige vers mon propre bureau situé au fond de la salle. Lorsque je m'assois, Castiel me regarde et s'exclame :

" Toi, tu as une idée en tête.

\- Pour-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demandai-je curieuse.

\- Ton sourire monte presque jusqu'à tes oreilles, déclare-t-il.

\- Et alors, c'est peut être que je suis contente d'être bientôt en vacances.

\- Hum, ça pourrait être ça… Mais je suis convaincu que non.

\- Ah oui, pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais je commence à te connaitre.

\- Ahah, c'est ça oui.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu manigances ?"

Je le regarde et hésite entre lui dire ou non. Je tourne la tête et fixe Lysandre et Lunally, dois-je en parler à Castiel ? Apparemment, je n'ai pas besoin de le faire car il s'exclame :

" Oh, je vois. Tu veux les caser ensemble, c'est ça ?

\- Tout à fait, dis-je amusée par la situation.

\- Mon dieu, vous les femmes, vous ne pensez qu'à ça ! critique-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- A mettre les gens qui s'aiment ensemble pour leur bonheur ? Oui, je pense à ça, contrairement à d'autre qui se contrefiche du bonheur des autres même s'il s'agit de leur meilleur ami.

\- Oh oh, t'as fini de m'accuser ? J'ai le droit de ne pas croire à l'amour fou.

\- Oui, mais pas de ne pas croire au bonheur. Tu n'aimerai pas que Lysandre soit heureux ?

\- C'est un grand garçon, il peut se débrouiller, déclare-t-il.

\- Pff, tu n'es qu'un sale rabat-joie égocentrique et solitaire ", répliquai-je en ouvrant mon carnet.

Amusé, il esquisse un sourire en coin et s'approche de moi.

" Ah oui ? Solitaire ? Pas tant que ça. Vu le nombre de conquête que j'ai, et puis, on est ami, non ? J'ai aussi Lysandre.

\- Tu m'as très bien comprise et tu peux éviter d'être aussi imbu de ta personne ? C'est… Ca m'agace.

\- Ah, je t'agace ?

\- Parfaitement.

\- Tant mieux, c'est mon objectif.

\- Pff. "

Je souffle en levant les yeux au ciel puis griffonne les paroles que je chantais ce matin sur mon carnet de chanson. D'un coup, Castiel tend la main vers celui-ci mais je l'attrape d'un geste vif avant qu'il n'ai pu le toucher.

" Ne touche pas à mon carnet. Jamais de ta vie.

\- Ouh, une vraie tigresse. Il y a quoi sur ton carnet ? demande-t-il en s'approchant de moi pour lorgner dessus.

\- Rien, m'exclamai-je en le refermant d'un mouvement brusque. Tu veux bien t'éloigner de moi ? demandai-je agacée et rougissante.

\- Hum, pourquoi ? Je te fais de l'effet Niki ? me susurre-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, m'écriai-je en le repoussant.

\- Ah ah, je sens que ça va promettre ces vacances…"

A la fois amusée et agacée, je lève les yeux au ciel puis sors mes cours en voyant notre professeur arriver. Tout le reste de la journée passe à une vitesse ahurissante et j'ai à peine le temps de souffler que Lunally me saute au cou et me cri :

" C'est les vacances ! "

Je souris devant l'enthousiasme de mon amie et la serre contre moi en riant puis nous nous séparons après nous être longuement étreinte en nous promettant de se voir. Je m'apprête à partir lorsque quelqu'un m'attrape le bras. En me retournant, j'aperçois Castiel planter devant moi.

" Ca marche toujours pour ta proposition ? me demande-t-il.

\- Quelle question ! Lorsque je propose quelque chose, ce n'est pas du vent.

\- Cool. Bon, eh bien, le temps d'aller chercher mes affaires chez moi et je te rejoins.

\- Pff, laisse tomber, je t'accompagne.

\- Comme tu veux."

Heureuse d'être en vacances et la tête dans les nuages, je le suis jusqu'à son appartement. Un fois arrivé, Castiel me demande de l'attendre tandis qu'il va préparer ses affaires dans sa chambre. J'acquiesce et m'assois par terre pour caresser Démon. Lorsque Castiel revient, il s'arrête brusquement et me regarde de façon étrange.

" Quoi ? demandai-je sans lever la tête.

\- Tu es vraiment spéciale comme fille, toi.

\- Oui, je sais. Mais je eux savoir ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Tu es assise par terre, en train de caresser un chien que tu connais à peine, dont le nom est fait pour faire peur et qui effraye tout le monde et tu me demande pourquoi je dis ça ?

\- Tu sembles oublier une chose importante mon cher Castiel.

\- Ah oui ? Quoi ?

\- Je suis Niki, pas tout le monde ! Les autres doivent être aveugles, ce chien est adorable."

Etonné, Castiel ne répond pas et pose ses affaires vers la porte pour mettre sa laisse à Démon. Tandis qu'il fait ça, j'attrape son sac et attends qu'il se décide à me suivre jusqu'à chez moi mais lorsqu'il se retourne, il me regarde, encore une fois, étrangement.

" Quoi encore ? demandai-je.

\- Tu crois sincèrement que je vais te laisser porter mes affaires ? Je ne suis peut être pas très galant mais y'a un minimum tout de même.

\- Okay. Tu prends tes affaires et je prends Démon.

\- T'es folle, déclare-t-il.

\- Pas du tout. Marché conclu ?

\- Comme tu veux, mais je t'aurais prévenu s'il tire trop fort et que tu tombes.

\- T'en fait pas pour moi, dis-je en passant devant lui tout sourire.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de m'inquiéter pour toi.

\- C'est s'qu'on dit. Allez, bouge-toi un peu !" criai-je en descendant les marches.

Nous passons le trajet à rire, à nous taquiner et à parler de tout et de rien. Castiel a pris avec lui un simple sac de sport rempli d'habits et sa guitare qu'il porte en bandoulière ce qui lui donne un style plutôt craquant. Je souris à cette pensée puis le guide jusqu'à ma maison. Lorsque nous arrivons, ma tante s'apprête à partir en taxi pour l'aéroport.

" Niki ! Je voulais te dire au revoir avant de partir. Tu feras… Oh ! Tu dois être Castiel ! s'écrit ma tante en tendant sa main à l'interpellé qui la serre un sourire en coin.

\- Enchanté, dit-il sans grande conviction.

\- De même, répond-elle avant de reporter son attention sur moi. Je t'ai laissé tout ce qu'il faut. J'ai fait un versement sur ton compte pour que tu sois tranquille…

\- Mais…!

\- Te-te-te ! Considère ça comme mon cadeau de noël. Je t'ai aussi laissé des consignes sur le frigo au cas où et si tu as le moindre besoin, tu m'appelles.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, lui assurai-je.

\- Je sais, tu es grande après tout. Bon, eh bien joyeux noël en avance à vous deux et bonnes vacances.

\- Merci, à toi aussi."

Ma tante monte dans le taxi, ouvre la fenêtre et nous fait signe lorsque la voiture démarre et s'éloigne de nous jusqu'au moment où celle-ci tourne à l'angle d'une rue. Amusée, nous sourions tout deux.

" Charmante ta tante.

\- Ta gueule Castiel, dis-je gentiment.

\- Ce n'était qu'une constatation, se défend-il.

\- Dont je me serai bien passé. J'te préviens, elle est pas du style couguar.

\- Je ne pensais pas du tout à ça. Elle te ressemble bien trop pour que ça me traverse l'esprit.

\- Va te faire…! dis-je en m'engouffrant avec Démon dans la maison.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime", s'écrit-il amusé en me suivant.

Je réprime un sourire mêlé à une envie de lui cracher une réplique cinglante puis libère Démon. Je pose mon sac de cours dans le coin de la pièce, me déchausse et fait signe à Castiel de me suivre. Je monte au premier étage et lui fait visiter la maison en passant par ma chambre, la salle de bain, la cuisine, sa chambre,… Une fois ceci fait, je le laisse s'installer et descends dans le salon pour téléphoner à Lunally.

" Allo ?

\- Hey, c'est Niki. Dis, tu es toujours partante pour venir chez moi un de ces soirs ?

\- Carrément !

\- Niquel ! Y'aura Castiel. Et je pensais demander à Lysandre de venir aussi, tu le connais ? demandai-je innocente.

\- Euh oui, un peu, dit-elle gênée.

\- Et tu l'aime bien ? demandai-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire.

\- Ca va, enfin je ne le connais pas trop alors…

\- Pas grave ! Ca sera l'occasion de faire connaissance ! Bon, disons à mercredi soir dans ce cas !

\- Parfait, bisous !"

Fière comme un paon, je raccroche le téléphone en souriant bêtement. Soudain, j'entends quelqu'un derrière moi et me retourne pour découvrir Castiel avec mythique sourire en coin collé sur le visage.

" Tu es irrattrapable, dit-il amusé.

\- Je sais, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Dis, tu veux bien me passer le numéro de Lysandre pour que je lui propose de venir, s'il te plait, dis-je tout sourire en battant des cils.

\- T'es pathétique, commente-t-il toujours aussi amusé.

\- Je sais mais ça n'est pas grave. Alors ? S'il te plait, m'écriai-je en joignant les mains en position de prière.

\- Hors de question.

\- Allez, Castiel, s'il te plait ! Je t'en prie.

\- Non.

\- Tu sais que je vais te harceler pour l'avoir jusqu'à ce que tu ne cède ? Et que je finirais forcément par l'avoir par toi ou quelqu'un d'autre. Et que si ce n'est pas toi qui me le donne, je t'en ferais baver durant longtemps, surtout que tu vas vivre ici pendant quelque temps alors…

\- Hum, qu'est-ce que je gagne à te le donner ? demande-t-il joueur.

\- Le plaisir d'avoir aidé des amis ? Toute ma reconnaissance ?

\- Minable, réplique-t-il.

\- Bien, alors dis-moi ce que tu veux.

\- Voir ton carnet.

\- Hors de question. Je préfère abandonner tout espoir de mettre deux personnes faite pour être ensemble en couple que faire lire mon carnet à quelqu'un. Une autre proposition ?

\- Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir… Un massage, déclare-t-il.

\- Un massage ? répétai-je.

\- Du dos, complète-t-il.

-… Okay, marché conclu !" dis-je après un moment de réflexion.

Amusé de moi, il sourit tandis que je lui tends une main fière qu'il serre tout aussi fier du marché que nous venons de conclure. Il me donne le numéro de Lysandre que je m'empresse d'appeler. Une fois Lysandre convaincu, je me rends en cuisine pour préparer le repas. Le festin terminé, nous nous installons dans le salon et allumons la télé.

" On regarde quoi ? demandai-je.

\- J'sais pas. T'as quoi à proposer ?

\- Tout. Ma tante est plutôt riche alors on a même les films qui sont au cinéma en ce moment. Ca te dis de rire un coup ?

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Un sketch, ça peut être sympa non ?

\- Ouais, mais de qui ?

\- Gad Elmaleh, l'autre c'est moi ?

\- Okay. Vas pour ça", s'écrit-il.

C'est ainsi que nous passons la soirée à rire devant la télé en grignotant. N'ayant plus envie de chips, j'attrape une pomme et croque dedans en caressant Démon. Une fois le sketch terminé, Castiel se lève et attrape la laisse de Démon qui se lève aussitôt.

" Où vas-tu ? demandai-je fatiguée.

\- Sortir Démon.

\- A cette heure-ci ?

\- Oui, il a besoin de ça avant de dormir.

\- T'es sur que c'est pas toi qui as besoin de ça ?

\- J'y vais, se contente-t-il de répondre.

\- Attends, je viens avec toi.

\- Et si je n'ai pas envie ?

\- C'est la même chose, déclarai-je en enfilant mes vans rouge. On y va ?"

Résigné, il me répond par un haussement d'épaule et sort de la maison. Je ferme rapidement la maison et cours pour le rejoindre. Je m'aperçois alors que j'ai oublié de mettre un pull par-dessus mon débardeur bordeaux mais, étant trop pressé, je ne retourne pas chez moi pour le prendre. Une fois au niveau de Castiel, je ralentis pour me mettre à son niveau et marche à côté de lui en silence. Nous marchons tranquillement jusqu'au parc dans lequel nous lâchons Démon et le laissons courir. Fatigué, je m'assois sur un banc bientôt rejoins par Castiel. Cinq minutes passent sans qu'aucune paroles ne soient échangées mais tout à coup, Castiel enlève sa veste et me l'a tend. Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils, ce que je fais toujours lorsque je m'interroge sur quelque chose.

" Prend la, insiste-t-il. Tu trembles comme une feuille et ça m'agace.

\- Merci", dis-je simplement en souriant.

Je suis amusée par son attitude qui se veut à la fois sympathique et agressive pour garder son image de dur à cuir. Malheureusement pour lui, je ne suis pas tombée dans le panneau en retenant ses paroles froides mais en retenant plutôt son geste… protecteur ? Peut être me prend-il comme une sœur. Ou une simple amie. Une bonne amie. On est censé protéger nos amis. J'enfile sa veste trop grande pour moi et attends un instant puis la fatigue se faisant sentir, je pose ma tête sur son épaule et ferme les yeux. Je m'attends à ce qu'il me repousse mais il n'en fait rien. Au bout d'un laps de temps indéterminé, le sens du mouvement. En entre ouvrant un œil, je m'aperçois que Castiel m'a pris dans ses bras et me porte tandis que Démon marche à côté de nous en silence. Confortablement installée dans ses bras, je me laisse aller sans rien dire et ferme les yeux pour ne pas les rouvrir de la soirée.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille allongée dans mon lit. J'ai bien dormi mais je ne me souviens pas de m'être couché… En me levant, je découvre que j'ai dormi habillé et que je suis encore vêtue de la veste de Castiel. Je souris. Heureusement que Castiel pensait que je dormais sinon, il n'aurait jamais fait tout ça. Rapidement, je revêtis un bas de short de sport noir ainsi qu'un débardeur rouge puis descends les escaliers. Amusée, je découvre que Castiel dort toujours et prépare le petit déjeuner. Je mange tranquillement puis m'assois sur le canapé avec mon mp3 dans les oreilles. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que Castiel se lève enfin. Lorsque je le remarque, je retire une oreillette et le salut. J'enlève la veste que j'avais jusqu'à présent gardé sur moi, sa veste et lui tends.

" Merci. Pour ça et pour le reste", dis-je alors qu' il la prend.

Il hoche la tête et se détourne avant de me regarder de nouveau. Il me détaille de bas en haut puis esquisse un sourire et dit :

" Content de voir que tu n'es pas une de ces petites pimbêches qui se déguise dès le matin.

\- T'avais besoin de ça pour le savoir ? demandai-je amusée.

\- Peut être bien."

Je ne m'offusque pas de sa réponse, je sais que c'est sa façon de faire, d'être. Ainsi, nous passons la journée tranquille à la maison, chacun de son côté. Lui, joue de la guitare tandis que je me plonge dans ma création de chanson en tentant d'empêcher quelques notes de sortir de ma bouche habituée à fredonner les paroles que je crée. Trop concentrée sur ma création, je n'entends pas Castiel qui s'est mis derrière moi et lit sans mon autorisation. Lorsque je sens enfin sa présence près de moi, je ferme brusquement mon carnet et me retourne pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Castiel. Il me fixe ne s'attendant pas à ce que je vais lui dire et à ma façon du lui dire.

" Alors, s'il y a une seule règle dans cette maison, la voilà. Personne n'a le droit de toucher ou de lire mon carnet. Je t'accueille chez moi, ok. Je prépare la bouffe, ok. Et un tas d'autres choses mais mon carnet, c'est non, dis-je d'un ton autoritaire. Compris ?

\- Cinq sur cinq. En attendant… dit-il tandis que je m'éloigne.

\- Quoi ?" demandai-je en faisant volte-face.

Il s'approche de moi et se penche. Etonnée, je reste pétrifié tandis qu'il attrape sa guitare qui est juste derrière moi mais il reste près de moi. Je le regarde en attendant qu'il termine sa phrase.

" Disons que tes paroles étaient sympa. Je les imagine très bien sur une mélodie avec une guitare et peut être une batterie, mais pas forcément.

\- Tu… T'es sérieux ?

\- Quand je parle de musique, je suis toujours sérieux.

\- Alors, merci. Mais je ne te montrerais pas mes chansons, je ne les montrerais jamais à personne et ne les chanterais jamais. Mes paroles ne deviendront pas celle d'une musique.

\- Tu devrais y réfléchir.

\- C'est tout réfléchit",répondis-je en montant dans ma chambre.

Je ferme la porte pour signifier que je ne veux pas être déranger et pose mon carnet sur mon bureau. Je suis frustrée. Frustrée de ne pas réussir à trouver les mots justes pour terminer ma chanson alors que je les trouve d'habitude aisément. Frustrée que Castiel ai lu mon carnet. Frustrée par les paroles qu'il m'a dit et même par ses gestes. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à trouver les paroles qui correspondent à ma chanson ? Qui me correspondent ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça me gène tant que quelqu'un d'autre lise mes textes ? Est-ce que j'ai… peur ? Et pourquoi l'attitude de Castiel m'a fait cet effet ? Pourquoi ça m'a perturbé ? Je balaye ces questions au fond de ma tête en la secouant puis attrape mon portable pour répondre au texto que m'a envoyé ma tante la veille au soir ou dans la nuit.

Après cette journée, je veille à tenir mon carnet loin de Castiel et à ne pas le laisser trainer car je me doute bien que s'il en a la possibilité, Castiel ne se gênera surement pas pour le lire. Nous restons tranquillement à la maison jusqu'au mercredi ou prévoyons de petite sortie rapide sans grande importance. La plupart du temps, nous parlons et découvrons des choses que nous ne savons pas à propos de l'autre.

Puisque nous sommes mercredi et que c'est ce soir que Lysandre et Lunally viennent, je tire Castiel hors de la maison pour aller faire quelques courses plus que nécessaires. C'est donc à contrecœur qu'il me suit en râlant jusqu'au supermarché le plus proche. Nous achetons des chips, du pop corn, des boissons alcoolisées et non alcoolisées, des gâteaux apéritifs,… Et c'est les bras plus ou moins lourd que nous rentrons à la maison. Je m'affaire immédiatement à la cuisine pour préparer moi-même certains amuses-bouches ainsi qu'une pizza et une quiche. Une fois ceci terminé, je m'atèle à préparer un bon gâteau au chocolat fondant avec de la crème anglaise. Fière de moi, je monte dans ma chambre pour me changer et me refaire une beauté. Pile au moment où je termine, des coups retentissent à la porte et je me précipite au rez-de-chaussée. Castiel, ayant pris ses aises, est allé ouvrir la porte comme s'il était chez lui et salut Lysandre qui vient se tient dans l'entrée.

" Ah salut Niki. Je vois que Castiel a pris ses aises et fait maintenant comme chez lui, plaisante-t-il.

\- Si je faisais comme chez moi, je serais en caleçon ou au moins torse nu, rétorque Castiel.

\- Qui me dit que tu ne l'étais pas avant que j'arrive ? Enfin, ça je ne veux pas le savoir", lui réplique Lysandre tout sourire en lui tapant dans le dos.

Etant gênée au plus haut point, c'est soulagée que j'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte et que j'ai envie d'appeler " mon sauveur ". Je déchante vite lorsque je reconnais la personne et suis même tenter de lui refermer la porte au nez. Malheureusement, la personne stoppe mon geste et entre chez moi sans me demander mon avis puis me prend dans ses bras sans me laisser d'échappatoire. Je ne loupe pas le regard noir de Castiel et celui étonné de Lysandre mais n'ai pas le temps de m'expliquer que l'homme se poste à côté de moi en continuant à me serrer pour faire face à mes deux amis et les dévisager. Prête à m'expliquer, j'ouvre la bouche mais il me devance et s'exclame :

" Enchanté, je suis Sacha. Je suppose que Niki vous a parlé de moi, s'exclame-t-il en faisant une petite pause théâtrale. Je suis son petit-ami.

\- Ah, commente Lysandre stupéfait.

\- Non, on a pas vraiment entendu parler de toi, crache Castiel mauvais.

\- Etait ! dis-je d'un seul coup en me délivrant de l'étreinte de Sacha. C'était mon petit-ami. Avant que je déménage.

\- Ce n'est qu'un détail, répond-il.

\- J'ai cassé, lui fis-je remarquer.

\- C'est ce que je dis, un détail.

\- Sacha, je…

\- Chut ! dit-il en posant brutalement son doigt sur ma bouche. Oui, je sais. Tu t'en veux, tu vas me dire que tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça, que c'était pour mon bien et… Je te pardonne ! Je te donne une deuxième chance et j'accepte que tu te remette avec moi.

\- Sacha, je n'ai pas envie de me remettre avec toi, m'exclamai-je en retirant son doigt de mes lèvres. Et dois-je rappeler que c'est moi qui t'avais donné une deuxième chance ? Que tu n'as pas su honorer d'ailleurs.

\- Que de détails… Oh ma chère Niki, on dirait que maintenant que tu es ici, tu te focalise que sur ça !

\- Tu m'avais trompé ! Deux fois en plus ! Je t'ai donné une deuxième chance, il fallait la saisir. Maintenant, tant pis pour toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici au fait ?

\- Je suis venu te ramener, déclare-t-il naturellement.

\- Me ramener ?

\- Chez toi.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est ici chez moi maintenant ? Mes parents sont morts, il n'y a plus de chez moi là où tu veux m'emmener.

\- Tant pis, tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi, propose-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Ben oui, bien sur. Et on fera des trucs à trois avec cette chère Cassandra ! Casse-toi, t'es pathétique.

\- Non, tu…

\- Te-te-te ! Je suis maintenant ici chez moi, j'ai des amis et on était d'ailleurs censé passer la soirée ensemble alors si tu veux bien virer ça serait cool.

\- Alors comme ça t'as un nouveau copain. C'est lequel, le rouquin ou le démodé ?"

Avant qu'il n'ai pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, le "rouquin" en question lui assène une violente droite dans la figure. Sonné, il tombe à terre avant de se relever le nez en sang. Castiel l'attrape par le col et le plaque contre un mur puis dit :

" Premièrement, ce n'est pas roux mais rouge. T'es daltonien en plus d'être con ? Ensuite, le style de mon pote te gêne peut être ? Parce que si t'avais un minimum de culture, tu saurais que c'est pas démodé, mais victorien. Et finalement, déguerpis le plancher parce que si tu ne l'as pas remarqué, personne ne veux te voir ici.

\- Ouh, mais c'est que tu te l'as joue dur à cuire. C'est toi son copain ? Je pensais que t'avais de meilleurs gouts que ça Niki.

\- La preuve que non, elle t'a choisit, crache Castiel sans démentir.

\- Bâtard !" s'exclame Sacha furax.

Enervée et apeurée pour Castiel qui ne semble pas l'être le moins du monde, je fais sortir Sacha de force lorsque nous tombons sur Lunally qui vient d'arriver. Elle nous détaille tous tour à tour puis fixe le nez de Sacha avant de me regarder de nouveau. Sacha prend alors la parole.

" Dis, si le plan à trois marche toujours, oublie Cassandra, celle-là me convient très bien. Vous feriez un beau duo toutes les deux dans mon lit", s'exclame-t-il en se léchant les lèvres.

M'attendant à ce que Castiel lui mette une nouvelle droite, je me retourne pour l'en empêcher mais cette fois, c'est Lysandre qui, habituellement si calme et posé, lui met son poing dans la figure tandis que Castiel esquisse un sourire en coin avant d'aller aider son pote à mettre Sacha dehors. Tout deux l'attrape et le jette dans la rue avant de fermer la porte derrière lui en le menaçant pour que l'idée de revenir ne lui vienne même pas à l'esprit. En me retournant, je rencontre le regard surpris, non, qu'est-ce que je dis ? ébahie de Lunally. D'un geste de la tête, je lui indique d'aller s'assoir et chacun s'empresse de s'installer sur le canapé tandis que je leur explique toute l'histoire de Sacha. Une fois celle-ci terminée, je m'en vais à la cuisine pour aller chercher de quoi manger après les avoir remercier de l'avoir viré de chez moi.

A l'intérieur de la cuisine, je ferme les yeux et respire un bon coup pour chasser Sacha de mon esprit mais je me rends compte que je ne suis pas seule dans la cuisine. En effet, Castiel m'a rejoint et a fermé la porte sur laquelle il s'est maintenant appuyé en attendant que je me reprenne.

" Je vais t'aider, déclare-t-il.

\- Hein ?

\- Je vais t'aider à rassembler les deux idiots qui sont dans le salon, dis-il un sourire en coin.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis ?

\- La réaction de Lysandre face à l'autre imbécile.

\- Vous avez tout les deux réagit de la même manière, dis-je amusée de faire comme si je n'avais pas compris.

\- C'est pas pareil. Je suis impulsif, tout le monde le sait, faut pas me chercher. En plus, je déteste qu'on me traitre de rouquin.

\- J'avais cru comprendre.

\- Lysandre, lui, est posé, calme, détendu. Il ne frappe jamais. Et bizarrement, quoi que pas si bizarrement, il a réagit seulement lorsque ton copain a parlé de Lunally.

\- C'est pas mon copain, corrigeai-je fermement.

\- Oui, enfin tu m'as compris. D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que tu sois sortit avec ce type ?

\- Erreur de parcours, déclarai-je. Et toi, pourquoi t'as pas nié qu'on sorte ensemble ?

\- Je crois que ce n'était pas le plus important à ce moment là.

\- Hum… On fait comment ?

\- Pour ?

\- Mettre ensemble les deux idiots qui sont dans l'autres pièces.

\- Hum… Un film d'horreur ! Un truc qui fait bien peur.

\- Oh non, après c'est moi qui vais flipper ! m'exclamai-je.

\- Tant pis, répond-il un sourire aux lèvres, on fait ça pour les mettre ensemble, non ? Je ne pensais pas que tu abandonnerais au moindre obstacle.

\- C'est pas un obstacle et j'abandonne pas !

\- Trouillarde.

\- Okay, c'est bon, on met ton foutu film. Mais je te jure que si j'ai peur, c'est toi qui va en souffrir les conséquences.

\- Je prends le risque."

Agacée de mettre fait avoir aussi facilement, je lui passe devant avec les plats et sors de la cuisine. Castiel s'affaire à mettre le film, tandis que Lunally et Lysandre parle tranquillement et que j'amène la nourriture. Une fois le films installé, je m'installe entre Lunally et Castiel tandis que Lysandre se trouve à côté de mon amie. Les lumières éteintes, le film démarre alors que j'affiche un sourire satisfait que Castiel ne rate pas. Au début, je ne trouve pas vraiment le film effrayant et je doute même du choix de Castiel mais rapidement, je comprends qu'en fait, il en a fait un très bon. Je sens Lunally se crisper à côté de moi tandis que je tente moi-même de garder mon calme ce sans compter sur Castiel qui s'amuse à me faire peur. C'est au trois quart du film, qu'apeurée, Lunally enfouit son visage dans le torse de Lysandre avant de se retirer gênée. Mais celui-ci, lui dit que ce n'est pas grave et la tire vers lui pour la réconforter. Malgré ma peur, je souris légèrement en les regardant puis reporte mon attention sur le film. Lorsque celui-ci finit, je me remets enfin à respirer normalement tandis que Castiel me charrie sincèrement amusé. Sans suis plusieurs heures de discutions qui partent peu à peu sur des choses inutiles. Remarquant ça, je m'exclame :

" Je crois qu'il est tant pour vous deux de rentrer. Non pas que je veuille vous virer, mais il vaudrait mieux que vous partiez avant de boire un peu trop.

\- Oui, pas faux, s'exclame Lysandre.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à rentrer tout les deux, leur dit Castiel.

\- Oui, ça me rassurerait", renchéris-je.

Ils acquiesce puis nous salut et nous remercie avant de partir tout deux en riant. Je souris amusée et envoie directement un message à Lunally en sachant parfaitement que celle-ci ne le verra qu'une fois qu'elle aura quitté Lysandre. A cette heure plutôt avancée de la nuit, je m'affère à ranger les reste de nourriture. Soudain, la lumière s'éteint. Eh merde, ça a disjoncté.

" Castiel, ça a disjoncté. Je vais allée y remettre", dis-je pour éviter qu'il ne râle.

C'est à ce moment là, que quelqu'un m'attrape par la taille et me soulève. Je lâche un cri tandis que je reconnais le rire peu fréquent de mon ami qui se fou littéralement de moi. Toujours dans le noir, je me retourne en essayant d'afficher un regard courroucé mais c'est peine perdu car je me mets à rire avec l'imbécile qui me tient toujours dans ses bras. Avide de revanche, j'attrape une bouteille d'eau qui est encore sur la table et la débouche un peu sans que Castiel ne s'en rende compte. Lentement, je passe mes mains autour de son cou tandis qu'il se raidit. Amusée, je souris dans le noir et termine de dévisser le goulot de la bouteille qu'il n'a pas encore vu. Puis rapidement, je fais couler l'eau sous son tee-shirt dans son dos. Je referme vite la bouteille et cours en direction de ma chambre pour ne pas subir la nouvelle vengeance de Castiel qui se précipite comme il le peut derrière moi. Alors que j'ai réussis à atteindre ma chambre et que je m'apprête à la fermer, Castiel la repousse vivement en me faisant tomber à terre. Il m'attrape et me porte je ne sais où. Ce n'ai que lorsqu'il me repose que je comprends enfin. Nous sommes dans la salle de bain, plus précisément, dans la douche. Je me débats, cris mais je ne peux lutter contre Castiel qui est bien plus fort que moi. Ma seul solution au moment où l'eau se met à couler est d'attirer Castiel à moi pour qu'il soit tout aussi trempé que moi. Fière de moi, je ris toujours coincé dans la douche que seul la lumière de la lune éclaire. Soudain, l'atmosphère change. Je lève les yeux et rencontre immédiatement ceux de Castiel qui me fixe. Nos regards restent accrochés durant un long moment au bout duquel je baisse les yeux. Ce geste semble réveiller Castiel car il m'attrape un bras dans le bas de mon dos et l'autre relevant mon menton pour me forcer à le regarder. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, nos lèvres se scellent en un baiser bien plus doux que ce a quoi je me serai attendu. Doucement, il demande l'accès à ma langue que je lui offre immédiatement. Nos langues se mêlent dans un puissant baiser tandis que Castiel me soulève du sol. J'entoure mes jambes autour de sa taille et le laisse m'emmener dans sa chambre en continuant de l'embrasser.

Ce matin, je suis réveillée par le soleil à une heure que je devine tardive. Lorsque je me décide à ouvrir les yeux, je rencontre directement ceux de Castiel qui me fixe. Doucement, je souris et dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. D'un accord commun visuel, nous décidons de passer la matinée au lit. Nous ne parlons pas mais le silence n'est pas dérangeant.

C'est seulement à 13 heures que nous nous levons. Castiel file directement se doucher tandis que je sors les restes de la veille pour manger. J'attrape par la même occasion mon portable et apprends que Lunally passe cet après-midi à la maison. Amusée, je lui réponds que c'est d'accord même si elle ne m'a pas vraiment demandé mon avis ou mon accord. Castiel mettant du temps à prendre sa douche, je monte chercher mon carnet avant de redescendre. Je m'installe sur le canapé et écris soudain inspirée.

" Inspirée ?"

Je relève la tête et découvre Castiel en haut des marches avec seulement une serviette autour de lui. Je souris en pensant qu'il est terriblement sexy dans cette tenue. Je hoche la tête pour lui signifier que je suis effectivement inspirée. Il disparait dans sa chambre en souriant puis revient quelques instant plusieurs vêtu d'un bas de survêt noir. Il veut me faire craquer ou quoi ? D'un démarche conquérante, il vient s'assoir à côté de moi. Pour une fois, au lieu de fermer mon carnet, je lui tends résigné à lui montrer.

" Tu es sûre ?

\- Certaine. Au fait, Lunally passe cet aprèm.

\- Ca tombe bien, Lysandre m'a demandé si je pouvais passer chez lui.

\- Oh… Tu reste chez lui ce soir ?

\- Ce ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, je proposerai à Lunally de rester aussi. Après tout, une soirée entre filles et garçons ça peut faire du bien. Chacun de notre côté. "

Il hoche la tête puis lit les paroles qui sont écrites dans mon carnet. Préférant ne pas voir sa réaction, je pars chercher les derniers plats dans la cuisine pour pouvoir manger. Une fois les plats posés sur la table, je m'installe en tailleur sur le canapé avec un grand bol de chips à côté de moi et un livre dans les mains. Je fais tout pour ne pas regarder Castiel, pour oublier qu'il lit les paroles de toutes les chansons que j'ai écrites jusque là, qu'il les examine et qu'il sera franc. Ni tenant plus, je pose mon livre et fixe Castiel. Lorsqu'il a enfin fini de lire mon carnet, il relève la tête et me regarde.

" Alors ? Vas-y dis-moi sincèrement, dis-je anxieuse. Et dépêche-toi parce que je sens que je ne vais pas tenir bien longtemps.

\- C'est… Hum…

\- CASTIEL ! Accouche bordel. Et sois sincère s'il te plait.

\- Eh bien, je dois dire que c'est très bien. On peut savoir pourquoi tu ne le montre pas ? Pourquoi tu ne vois pas que quelqu'un le lise ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je n'ai pas assez confiance en moi pour ça…

\- Hum… Est-ce que tu les chante ?

\- Bah oui, enfin vite fait. Sinon comment voudrais-tu que je les compose ? répliquai-je comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Tu m'en montre une ?

\- Euh… Je…

\- Je t'accompagne à la guitare si tu veux. Tu commence a cappella et dès que j'ai trouvé la mélodie qui va bien avec, je te rejoins.

\- Je… Bon, d'accord."

Après mettre mise dans une position plus convenable, je me racle la gorge, choisis une chanson et l'interprète rapidement rejointe par Castiel.

" Ca te dirait pas de rejoindre notre groupe ? Lysandre, toi et moi, on pourrait reconstituer un groupe et monter de nouveau sur scène.

\- Tu crois que…

\- Lysandre serait d'accord ? Je lui en parlerais toute à l'heure mais je suis quasi sur que oui. Tu pourrais chanter, Lysandre à la batterie et moi à la guitare. On varierait entre tes textes, ceux de Lysandre et des reprises. Ce serait génial. Et moi, je m'occuperait de gérer tout ça, les salles, les répèts', les concerts,… Tu es d'accord ?" demande-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Je ne l'ai pas vu aussi enthousiasme depuis… Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi enthousiasme ! De ce fait, je ne peux refuser son offre qui, il faut le dire, me tente vraiment beaucoup même si elle m'angoisse un peu. J'acquiesce et heureux, il m'embrasse rapidement avant de prendre ses affaires et de sortir rejoindre Lysandre. Je range rapidement la maison puis Lunally arrive et je lui raconte la proposition de Castiel avant de me souvenir que je veux aussi savoir les derniers potins qu'elle a à me raconter, surtout certains.

" Au fait, tu voulais me dire un truc toi aussi, non ? demandai-je un grand sourire montant jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Bizarrement, je pense que tu te doute déjà de ce que j'ai à te raconter mais j'ai tellement envie de te le dire que je m'en fous totalement. Hier soir, lorsque nous sommes rentrés, Lysandre et moi, nous avons beaucoup parlé et rit. Il a tenu à me raccompagner chez moi et on… on s'est embrassé !

\- Ahh ! C'est génial ! Je suis vraiment très contente pour toi Lunally. Je dois dire que Castiel et moi avions déjà compris votre manège depuis un petit moment et j'avais pour idée qu'il fallait vous donner un léger coup de pouce.

\- D'où le film d'horreur ?

\- C'était l'idée de Castiel. En plus, il m'a vraiment fait flipper !

\- Peu importe, moi, ça me va très bien ! Au fait, Castiel et toi, vous seriez pas un peu… attirés ? Tu sais que…

\- J'ai un truc à te raconter là-dessus d'ailleurs… dis-je comme si de rien n'était.

\- Noonn ! s'écrit-elle.

\- Siiii !

\- Raconte !"

Trop contente, je m'empresse de lui conter toute l'histoire en m'amusant de ses différentes réactions. N'y tenant plus, trop contente l'une pour l'autre, nous nous serrons dans nos bras en manquant de tomber. Heureuses, nous décidons de partir en ville pour un séance de shopping improvisée. Nous essayons des tenues plus ou moins belles, plus ou moins sérieuses et improvisons des minis-défilés dans les magasins. Tantôt l'une se prête au rôle de la styliste et l'autre du mannequin et vis-vers ça. Nos emplettes finies et un petit détour à la superette fait, nous rentrons à la maison. Après avoir parlé durant des heures, nous décidons de regarder un film d'amour à l'eau de rose question de se moquer un peu de la naïveté des personnages tandis que nous mangeons des glaces en pots. Le film terminé, nous visionnons des sketchs en tout genre et rions de bon cœur avant d'aller nous coucher.

Les vacances passent et bientôt, nous arrivons à la soirée du nouvel an préparée au dernier moment. J'ai invité chez moi Lysandre, Lunally, Violette, Castiel, bien sur ( mais lui, il y est déjà ), Kim, Melody, Iris ainsi que d'autres personnes du lycée dont Nathaniel avec qui j'ai fais la paix. J'ai aussi invité mes amis d'avant, ceux que j'ai laissé en déménageant. C'est ainsi que Lunally fait connaissance avec mes quatre meilleurs amis et qu'elle s'entend merveilleusement bien avec eux. J'en suis vraiment heureuse car Lunally regroupe différentes choses qui me font penser à chacun d'eux et je l'apprécie tellement.

Lunally ou cette fille qui m'a permis de me sentir bien dans mon nouvel environnement.

Lunally, l'amie récente mais déjà tant apprécié.

Lunally, cette femme avec qui je partage énormément de choses alors que je ne l'a connais que depuis peu.

Lunally, celle qui m'a compris rapidement, qui m'a aidé.

Lunally, celle avec qui j'ai tant de points commun.

Lunally, une femme qu'il aurait fallu inventé si elle n'avait pas existé.

" Les amis sont les anges qui vous soulèvent lorsque vos ailes ne se rappelle plus comment faire." # Les Ondes.

Lunally, tu te reconnaitras, sache que tout ce que je viens de dire précédemment te concerne. Je t'aime énormément et tu fais partie d'un de ces anges dont je parle ci-dessus.

Je te dédie cette fanfiction en mémoire à notre amitié et à nos délires sur Castiel et Lysandre.

Encore joyeux anniversaire. 3 :)


End file.
